


Kiss of Life

by emynn (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Fix, Drabble Sequence, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-15
Updated: 2011-07-15
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:24:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/emynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus has one last request of Harry...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Животворящий поцелуй](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244877) by [berenica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/berenica/pseuds/berenica)



> Written for snape_potter's Fix It Fest.

Harry stood, horrified, as Snape bled to death on the floor of the Shrieking Shack. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. It needed to stop. Now.

He lowered the Invisibility Cloak and allowed Snape to see his face. Recognition sparked in Snape’s eyes. He clutched at Harry.

“Kiss…me.”

Harry didn’t know why, but he felt compelled to obey the man’s dying wish. As their lips brushed against each other, his mind was flooded with Snape’s memories – of being with Lily, loving Lily, losing Lily. Of fighting alone…for them.

When he pulled back, his hand was sticky with Snape’s blood.

~*~

To his surprise, Snape stood up as if nothing had happened and brushed off his robes. The blood was already congealing on his neck.

“Thank you, Potter. You proved useful for once.”

Harry gaped. “What do you mean?”

“Your mother’s protection runs not only in your blood, but your breath. Your kiss brought me back from the brink of death.”

Harry coughed. “Well, great.”

“Of course, now we’re irrevocably bonded for life and will have to consummate our relationship within 24 hours or die.”

“WHAT?”

Snape patted Harry’s shoulder. “We’ll discuss it later. You have a Dark Lord to kill.”

~*~

Severus smirked as Harry turned bright red and then ran off.

The boy would kill the Dark Lord and emerge unscathed. Of this he had no doubt.

And then he’d come nobly running back to Severus to continue doing his duty to ensure they all didn’t die anyway. Gryffindors were so damn predictable.

A smile spread across Severus’s face. Kiss of life, indeed.

Perhaps one day he’d tell Harry that no self-respecting Potions Master turned double agent traveled with Death Eaters and a giant snake without taking a daily antivenin and blood coagulant.

But certainly not until he had his arse.


End file.
